


They say you're a troubled boy, just because you like to destroy (Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, An unrealistic portrayal of college, Awkward Crush, Back at it again w a title almost as long as the fic itself, Bad Boy!Hyunjin, Banter, Changbin owns a body mod studio, Consensual Touching, Crush at First Sight, Detention, Dominant!Seungmin, Dont worry hyunjin doesnt actually destroy anything, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Opposites Attract, Eventual Romance, Eventual Spice, Feelings Realization, Felix is there for a minute of fic time, Grinding, Hate Spice, Hate to Love, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Hyunjin gets a lip piercing to piss off Seungmin, Hyunjin has an eyebrow piercing, Hyunjin’s pink hair as a plot device, I’m so excited to post this aaaaa, Kim Seungmin is a Panicked Gay, Lap Sitting, M/M, Making Out, Mild Piercing Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh boy tagging this is gonna be an adventure, Piercings, Pls excuse any (probable) lip ring inaccuracies, Rated T for cursing and mild sexuality, Skateboarder!Hyunjin, Skateboarding, Slow Build, Some Humor, Spice with feelings, Student council president!Seungmin, Students!SeungJin, Teacher’s pet!Seungmin, This reads fast, Very late but happy bday seungmin !!! I’m love u, Which leads to, Wow this is a doozy for tags, all the clothes stay ON during detention though, also, delinquent!hyunjin, dont worry they dont actually hate each other by the end, hes briefly mentioned but i just think he's neat, he’s actually a big softie, honestly this is one of my fave things ive ever written, i will never write a seungjin as good as this, maybe?? Slightly??, mild sexuality in the form of making out and grinding but...this is the spiciest ive ever been, they just say that to disguise how into the other they are, things get spicie during detention uwu, this is hands down the best seungjin ive ever written, “I hate you....now lets make out”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin’s steps to being a cool, rule-breaking delinquent on campus;Step one: Have funStep two: Don't develop a giant crush on the student council president trying to get you expelledStep three: Fail step twoIt's a tale as old as time: in which ~bad boy skateboarder~ Hyunjin crosses paths with ~uptight student council president~ Seungmin, and a mutual hatred for the ages is born. Or at least...it seemed that way, at first. And their paths come to a head, during a fateful Friday evening detention with said student president. It may be a tale as old as time, but this story isnoBeauty and the Beast.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 65
Kudos: 443





	They say you're a troubled boy, just because you like to destroy (Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?)

**Author's Note:**

> written to: Sou’s cover of 'traffic jam’ by nilfruits (this song mega slaps, but I recommend listening to any while reading for maximum vibes)
> 
> title from: one of my fave non kpop songs of all Time, ‘the fallen’ by franz ferdinand 
> 
> And i just wanna quickly say!! happy (Very Belated) birthday to my fave, most talented boy seungmin!!! I love u so much and u inspire me everyday to work hard and improve <3 also this takes place in an alternate universe in which colleges can give...detentions? Pls suspend ur disbelief thank u....and enjoy!

_No Skateboarding, Roller Blading, or Bicycling on Campus Property. All Violators Will be Fined._

****

Reads the large, red and white rectangular sign staked into the ground. The font is bold and angry, the chipped ruby paint as if trails of blood were smeared on the tarnished white metal backing. The warning is printed in Korean, Japanese, and the Queen’s English. Hyunjin speaks all three languages, so he had no trouble understanding the firm threat of breaking said rules. 

****

He _understands_ the warning perfectly, three times over. 

****

He just doesn't particularly...well... _care._

****

Hyunjin kicked up his board, and the well-worn trucks screeched as he rode down the nearest handrail leading up a stone staircase. The plaza outside the english lecture complex is _perfect_ for a midday skate practice, and a gust of wind lovingly mussed Hyunjin’s pink hair as he flew down the bar. Textbook rail grind, right there. 

****

He popped his board off the rusted metal, and landed back on the pavement with a vaguely-wooden, vaguely-metallic _clack._ Electricity ran up his ankles, as Hyunjin’s board found solid ground once again. 

****

Hyunjin pushed against the pavement, gaining much needed momentum as he piloted his board back around, making move to complete another rail slide. He _was,_ until—

****

“Hey!” 

****

Hyunjin faltered, shock running down his spine and forcing him to trip off his board. His beloved skateboard skidded a few feet away, before rolling to a relatively graceful halt. Hyunjin sucked in a steadying breath, and turned to meet the intruder. 

****

“Hey _what.”_ He growled, as he found the source of the startling bark. 

****

A boy. A fucking _kid,_ more like. He looks no older than twenty _,_ and Hyunjin has _no_ idea who the hell he is. Or why he looks so goddamn _angry._ Or why he _totally_ hijacked Hyunjin’s skate flow in the first place!

****

The boy’s arms are crossed tight over his knit sweater vest, the sleeves of his baby blue button up creasing from the firmness of his pose. Their university’s crest is boldly embroidered on the breast of his vest, visible even under the crossing of his arms. Unlike Hyunjin, he has no nameplate pinned to his outfit, leaving him frustratingly unidentifiable. His eyes are hardened, narrowed, as he burns two holes into Hwang Hyunjin. 

****

Hyunjin blinked at him, wholly unimpressed. All he did was make him flub a rail grind, that’s it. If he thinks he’s _intimidating_ Hyunjin, he’s got a _big_ storm coming. 

****

“Hey, did you not read the _sign?”_ The boy snapped, pointing an incriminating finger at the warning a few feet over. _No Skateboarding, Roller Blading, or Bicycling on Campus Property. All Violators Will be Fined._ His lips curled into a snarl of distaste, as he gave Hyunjin a full body once over. 

****

A smirk, sly and dangerous, pulled onto Hyunjin’s lips. He hopped over to snatch up his board, holding it secure under the crook of his arm, before dignifying the kid with a response. “Oh yeah, I read it. Am I supposed to...care, or something?” 

****

Hyunjin titled his head in mock innocence, as he said it. Bubblegum pink hair fell into his eyes, veiling the newcomer in a sheath of feathery pastel strands. Hyunjin _much_ prefers him _and_ his scowl shielded in pink, that’s for sure. 

****

He heard the boy growl. Like, _really_ growl, low and rumbling from the back of his throat. It would've been kinda hot, had this random ass dude not ruined Hyunjin’s groove and intruded on his skate session so _rudely._

****

“Uh _yeah,_ you are supposed to care.” The boy argued, taking an empowered step forward. “We have rules here for a _reason!”_ God, can he _calm down?_ Hyunjin rail grinding—perfectly, he might add—is no reason to get so fucking _heated._ It’s not that goddamn deep! 

****

Hyunjin merely cocked a brow, the metal baubles of his eyebrow piercing rolling up against his forehead. 

****

“Look at you,” the boy continued, gesturing at Hyunjin with a scoff. “You’re a walking demerit! Your uniform is _disgusting,_ dyed hair is _banned_ on campus, and so is your eyebrow piercing!” 

****

The boy waved a flippant hand at Hyunjin’s wrinkled blazer, the sleeves messily cuffed to his elbows. His white button up is just as crinkled, stained with technicolor splotches from the raspberry slushie he had for breakfast this morning. Meal of champions, or some shit. The top buttons are very much open, putting the creamy flesh of his chest on full display. His tie is loose around his neck until appearing as an oversized necklace hanging between his exposed clavicles, his slacks are creased and peppered with dirt on the knees from previous tumbles taken while skating. 

****

Honestly, this dude should feel lucky Hyunjin is wearing the mandatory uniform _at all._ Ugly ass blazer and ugly ass blouse and ugly ass slacks. Hyunjin would _much_ prefer a more skate-friendly Supreme number, but he digresses. 

****

In fact, Hyunjin’s predatory smirk only grew. A walking demerit, huh? How flattering. “I take that as a compliment, actually. Thanks,” 

****

“Seungmin. Kim Seungmin, student council president.” Supplied the boy— _Seungmin—_ all while leering at Hyunjin as if he’s the fucking devil incarnate. The antichrist with pastel pink hair and a skateboard held under one arm. The look of such visceral disdain only kindled the fire lit in Hyunjin’s gut even further. Even _hotter._

****

Student council president, though? Well, Hyunjin supposes _that_ explains why he’s bearing down on Hyunjin’s blatant disrespect of their university's community guidelines with such vitriol. Explains his nerdy as hell sweater vest, too. 

****

“Thanks, Seungmin. Now if you don’t mind, I have a half-cab manual flip out to get down.” Hyunjin mused, completely uncaring, while dropping his board back to the ground. Yes, he’s positive his skate-trick lingo must sound like a foreign language to Seungmin. No, he did not care to elaborate. Hyunjin placed one sneaker on the grimy grip tape, preparing to take off. 

****

Seungmin, clearly, had other plans in mind.

****

“Oh? You think just because you look like a goddamn _anime character_ I’m gonna let you off the hook?” Barked the student council president, stalking up to Hyunjin and snatching up a handful of the stiff fabric of his blazer, effectively keeping him in place. 

****

Hyunjin yelped, as he tripped backwards _again_ because of Seungmin. Luckily he caught his balance before any _unfortunate_ accident could take place, but _still._ This kid is _really_ starting to get on Hyunjin’s last nerve, and he had half a mind to shed his blazer completely, as a last ditch effort to rid himself of the overbearing student president. 

****

With one hand, Seungmin fished a university-official notepad from his trouser pocket. He _finally_ let go of Hyunjin, in order to slip a pen out from behind the shell of an ear, and begin to write. It was the perfect opportunity to escape, but for _some reason_ Hyunjin found himself frozen in place. As if Seungmin _is_ still holding onto the body of his uniform blazer. 

****

_“_ Pink hair?” Seungmin murmured, shaking his head in disapproval as he looked up at Hyunjin’s shoulder-length mop of pastel locks. His pen flew across the paper. “Not allowed.”

****

“Skateboarding on campus property?” Seungmin’s gaze shifted down to Hyunjin’s board, the sticker-coated deck visible as it lays toppled next to its owner’s sneakers. His pen flew across the paper again. “Not allowed.”

****

“ _Eyebrow_ piercing?” Seungmin huffed, as if he _himself_ can’t believe what he’s seeing. His pen flew across the paper a third time. _“Not allowed.”_

****

He angrily punctuated the sentiment written on the notepad, before he tore off the slip and stuffed it into a stupefied Hyunjin’s hand. He just let it all happen. 

****

“W-what _is_ this?” Hyunjin asked, once he eventually got his brain back into _some_ form of working order. He unfurled the yellow paper, and his brows shot up to his pink hairline.

****

_Mandatory Detention Slip_ is printed atop the sheet. All of Hyunjin's offenses are written beneath, each word wonky and messy from Seungmin’s rageful penmanship. 

****

He could _feel_ Seugmin’s smirk on him, when the student president drawled, " _That_ is your Friday night, Hwang Hyunjin. You’re going to spend your evening in detention, with _me.”_

****

Detention….?

****

With _Seungmin?!_

****

Hyunjin can't _believe_ this! Sure, he's known on campus for confidently defying the rules, but he's never been given _detention_ before. His professors have often _threatened_ it, at the regular sight of Hyunjin sauntering into class a full forty minutes late, with his unnatural pink hair tied off into a bun and his board under his arm. Sure, he's the bane of their university’s strict code of conduct and equally harsh enforcement of his said edicts, but they just...let him _be._ They _threaten_ him with action, but it never comes.

****

Until…. _now?!_

****

“Detention?!” Hyunjin squawked, indignantly. “ _This_ friday? I can't, dude, I'm supposed to meet my friends at the skatepark-”

****

Seungmin shrugged, a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips. “Sorry, _dude_ . Should have thought about that before. If you don't go, I'll make sure you'll be _expelled.”_

****

Hyunjin's blood ran cold, at that causal little threat. _Expulsion?_ If he doesn't attend this detention with Seungmin? Oh _fuck._ He _cannot_ be expelled. Yeah, he hates school and is barely even _considered_ a functioning member of their student society, but his mom was _overjoyed_ at the prospect of her son attending such a prestigious school in Seoul. 

****

Hell, he only went to university here in the first place to make her _proud._ Granted, he assumes she wouldn't be terribly proud if she became privy to Hyunjin’s…. _daily exploits_ at said university, but still! If he were _expelled_ it would break her heart! 

****

Hyunjin _can't_ let that happen. Under that jagged bad-boy exterior is a soft, gooey underbelly. Yes, he's notorious around campus for being….less than studious, less than wholesome, but at Hyunjin’s core he is a _mama’s boy._

****

Does the student council president even _have_ the authority to get a fellow schoolmate _expelled?_ Seungmin might be bluffing in order to strike some much needed fear into a perpetually unphased Hyunjin's heart, but the threat _worked._

****

Hyunjin gulped, as his gaze shot from the detention slip, to Seungmin, then back down again. _Shit._ He's not getting outta this one so fast, is he….

****

As if sensing his frantic thoughts, Seungmin piped up again. He crossed his arms over his chest again, looser this time. His smile is self satisfied and disgustingly smug, when he says, “I know who you are, Hwang Hyunjin. You think you're untouchable, right? That you can break every rule we have and get away with it? Well you're _not_ untouchable, Hyunjin.” 

****

Seungmin’s eyes hardened, his smirk flattened in time with his brows. “I'm gonna _touch_ you, punk.” 

****

Seungmin's moment lasted one, maybe two seconds until the incidental implications of what he said made themselves known. Hyunjin choked on his spit, in tandem with Seungmin sputtering in dismay.

****

“I-I mean,” Seungmin quickly amended, “What I _meant_ was-” 

****

Hyunjin waved Seungmin's explanation away, but his ears are still burning. “Don't bother.” He huffed, “I get it. You wanna take me down for having pink hair and skating on university property.” 

****

“And for having an eyebrow piercing.” Seungmin added, helpfully as ever.

****

“Right, right.” Hyunjin sighed, loud and world weary. It finally caught up with him, huh. All his antics and tricks and bad behavior _finally_ came to a screeching halt, in the form of an infuriatingly cute student council president proverbially shooting Hyunjin right outta the sky. 

****

Wait—

****

_Cute?_

****

Hyunjin will...ignore that, for now. Definitely gonna ignore that for now. Maybe forever. 

****

“I'll see you on Friday, Seungmin.” Hyunjin griped, angrily kicking his board up under his arm. His skin feels so fucking _hot._ He hopes his cheeks aren't as pink as his hair right now, or he'll _never_ live that down. 

****

Seungmin cleared his throat, having finally regained his composure, and grumbled, “See you Friday, Hwang.” 

****

And with that, Seungmin turned on his loafers, and left Hyunjin all by his lonesome. Dazed. Stunned.

****

Maybe even a little enamored. 

**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

Hyunjin isn’t a bad person. He is many things, but a _bad person_ is _not_ one of them. At least, as far as Hyunjin himself is aware. 

****

Hwang Hyunjin just has a severe allergy to...authority. Any rules, any imposing of someone _else’s_ will onto his being makes Hyunjin break out invisible _hives._ It's simple, really. If Hyunjin is met with an endless list of _no, no, no,_ he immediately turns it upside and and inside out and makes it _yes, yes, yes._

****

Can't have dyed hair on campus? Well, Hyunjin went and bought a box of pastel pink hair color the very next day.

****

Can't have facial piercings on campus either? Luckily for Hyunjin, his fellow skater buddy, Changbin, is also a licensed body piercer. And he was _more_ than accommodating to Hyunjin's impulsive desire for a double bauble eyebrow piercing in his left arch. 

****

Skateboarding the imposing plazas around university grounds, staining his uniform with dirt and drips of strawberry milkshake and spray paint, strolling into his lecture an _hour_ late; it all just comes with the territory. 

****

If Hyunjin sees some rule he can break, he _will_ snap that fucker clean in two. 

****

But is he a _bad person?_ No! Not at _all._ Hyunjin is one of the sweetest people you can meet, just ask his friend group! Granted, _they_ are on the better side of unsavory in their own special ways, but the statement still stands.

****

So Hyunjin broke some dumb, meaningless, inconsequential rules. Does he _really_ need detention because of that? And a threat of _expulsion,_ to boot? 

****

It's overkill, if you ask him. 

****

But Kim Seungmin is an uptight stick in the mud, perfect just for the sake of being perfect. He's smart until it cancels out into stupidity. He's the university’s little lap dog, always barking and yipping when he sees _something_ he can tattle on.

****

Hyunjin is the complete antithesis of everything Kim Seungmin believes in. Seungmin gets straight As every semester, without fail. Hyunjin barely scrapes by with Cs—if he's _lucky._ Seungmin attends every extracurricular activity on campus. Hyunjin didn't even _know_ there was a club fair in the quad until last month. 

****

Seungmin would rather break a bone than break a rule.

****

Hyunjin would rather shave his jaw-length bubblegum pink mop than follow one. 

****

At least Hyunjin can _understand_ why Seungmin has such a vendetta against him. And it doesn't go unreciprocated. 

****

Hyunjin met him once, and he already despises Seungmin with every fiber of his being. 

****

Which makes his next sentiment even harder to process.

****

Hyunjin met student council president Kim Seungmin _one time,_ and he...can't stop _thinking_ about him. 

****

Hyunjin doesn't _get it;_ why he can't get Seungmin's scowling lips out of his mind, or his droopy eyes, or the tall bridge of his pretty nose.

****

_God._ Seungmin wants Hyunjin _expelled,_ and here the boy is realizing just how _pretty_ the student president is. 

****

It makes Hyunjin want to retch, the fact that Seungmin is undoubtedly very cute and undoubtedly Hyunjin’s type. _Fuck._ What's wrong with him? Seungmin hates Hyunjin and everything he stands for, and vice versa.

****

And Hyunjin thinks he _might_ be developing a small, normal, totally okay crush on him.

****

Maybe it's another rule for him to break. Metaphoric this time, of course, but the concept still holds water. The notorious campus delinquent dating the straight A, model student president? 

****

Well...that sounds right up Hyunjin's alley. He _shouldn't_ have pink hair, but he does. He _shouldn't_ skate on campus, but he does.

****

He _shouldn't_ find himself crushing on Kim Seungmin, but here he is.

****

Maybe he'll ask the boy out for coffee, during his detention this Friday evening. He has a feeling Seungmin will be a tough nut to crack, though.

****

But that's fine. Hyunjin's _always_ liked a good challenge. It’s worth a shot, right?

****

Seungmin's gripe from yesterday suddenly rang between Hyunjin's ears; _“I'm gonna_ touch you _, punk.”_

****

Sure, Seungmin didn't _mean_ it like that…. _literally._ Obviously. It was just a verbal flub in the heat of the moment, but _something_ unspoken about the promise makes Hyunjin excited. Fuck. What's _wrong_ with him? 

****

Hyunjin sucked in a trembling breath, oxygen quaking as it's pulled down his throat. He ran a hand through his long, shimmering pink hair, as his lips curled into a smile. 

****

He wouldn't mind if Seungmin touched him, now that he thinks about it. That thought doesn't even scare him, when the conclusion that Hyunjin deems Seungmin _adorable_ made his heart tremor. 

****

Hyunjin found himself grinning, as he fell back against his headboard. His single dorm is just as grungy and alternative as the boy himself, dingy and messy but in an artful sort of way. But that's what Hyunjin tells himself as an excuse to not clean up the scattering of unwashed clothes from the floor, so maybe he's a bit off with such a flattering outlook.

****

It's no matter; Hyunjin’s gaze slunk to the calendar pinned above his desk. It's Wednesday.

****

He only has two days to wait until his detention with Seungmin.

****

Why is he finding himself _excited_ for this, again? He already told his skate buddies about his tiff with Seungmin, and they were all surprisingly chill with him bailing on their trip to the skatepark on such _strange_ short notice. They didn't even make fun of him, for finally falling prey to his litany of rule breaking antics. Still, detention on a _Friday evening_ isn't something Hyunjin ever imagined himself _eager_ for, but it's just par for the fucking course at this point.

****

Just like everything else he feels when Seungmin is involved, it simply _shouldn't exist,_ yet here his emotions lay, out in the open. 

****

Hyunjin looked up to the yellowing, popcorn ceiling above him. He's still smiling. He's still daydreaming about Seungmin, about his eyes and lips and the way his hands clenched when he wrote out Hyunjin's demerit slip.

****

Goddamnit. Hyunjin is _excited_ for his first ever detention.

****

That settles it. There's _definitely_ something wrong with him. 

**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

“Lix, you're _sure_ the detention place is room 325 in building 8? If I'm late because I went to the wrong room Seungmin will cut my dick off, or something.” Hyunjin pleaded into his phone’s receiver, as he pushed through the doors of building 8. 

****

He's got his trusty skateboard clutched under his other arm, but he didn't even ride it over. He just walked, like a normal-ass schlub. He only brought it so he can brandish it tonight, another excuse to piss Seungmin off. 

****

The complex is completely deserted at this time on a Friday, and the soles of Hyunjin's chunky sneakers noisily, eerily squeak against the linoleum tile. The squeal of rubber echoes through the cavernous halls, invisible nails scraping against the inside of Hyunjin's skull. 

****

“Kinky,” _Ignore, ignore, ignore._ Hyunjin blocked out the tease with every ounce of his fucking being, but he still wheezed a somewhat-telling, fluttery breath into the reciever. Hyunjin will blame it on the cardio-meltdown caused from walking all the way over here from his dorm. Yeah, sure. The few-block trek is what’s making him breathless. 

****

“But I'm _positive,_ Jin.” Replies Felix, one of Hyunjin's closest friends from his skate posse, and fellow schoolmate at university. His voice is slightly wavering through the phone, and equally as muffled. He's skating. Hyunjin can hear the wind whipping past his cheeks as he pushes himself down an unknown street. “I got detention last semester from that bitch Mr.Park. I'm sure that's the place.” 

****

Hyunjin sighed, longingly. _He_ could be skating through town with Felix right now! But instead he's trudging through the flight up building 8, all the way to the third floor. 

****

Taking his friend’s silence as a cue, Felix snickered, “Have fun with your new crush, Hyunnie.” 

****

Hyunjin sputtered at that, clumsily stumbling onto the third floor as he did so. He pursed his lips into a frown, and a jolt of tender, throbbing pain reverberated through his mouth. 

****

Oh, right. Call Hyunjin what you want (extra, dramatic, impulsive), but he _may_ or may not have swung by Changbin’s body mod studio last night, and gotten some new hardware. Just a simple silver lip ring, pierced nice and pretty dead center on his plush bottom lip. It's still slightly swollen, tinging his already pinky lips angry ruby red. 

****

He got a lip ring last night, just to piss Seungmin off even more today. 

****

There's something wrong with him, if that wasn't already readily established. 

****

“He's not my _crush,_ Felix.” Hyunjin snapped, but still softly, so as not to cause anymore unwarranted pain in his mouth. “I _have_ to do this, or I’ll be kicked out of school. He's just a stupid stick in the mud. I _hate_ him.” 

****

_No, you don't._

****

But Hyunjin ignored his own subconscious, purposefully, right as Felix began to giggle into the phone. 

****

He hates him. He _hates_ Seungmin. 

****

Yeah. Sure.

****

Room 325 came up on Hyunjin's right, and he sucked in a breath through his nose. The thin bar of light seeping out from under the door is serving as the only sign of life within. Well, it's now or never, it seems.

****

“I'm here, Lix. I'll talk to you later.” 

****

“Have fun, Jinnie.” Felix teased, his rumbling cackles abruptly cutting to static silence as Hyunjin slammed the _end call_ button. 

****

Why is he Hyunjin's best friend, again? 

****

He'll have to ponder that later. _After_ detention, of course. Hyunjin carded long fingers through his equally long pink hair, peeling stray strands from sticking to the sweat on the back of his neck. Damnit. He should've brought a hair tie. 

****

All the other rooms in the hall are locked tight, lights shut. 

****

The door to room 325 is left ajar, just a crack. Just enough to be considered an open invitation. 

****

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, as he walked up and nudged the door open. 

****

And what is he immediately greeted with? 

****

Student council president Kim Seungmin sitting prim and proper at the professor’s desk, at the head of the room. All the other student desks are completely empty. The _room_ is empty of a soul, save for one Kim Seungmin. 

****

Damn, when he said it was gonna be detention with _him,_ he _meant_ it. Is Hyunjin _really_ the only student on this campus who doesn’t follow the rules? Welp. 

****

But it's better than an overpriced fine, right? Right. That's what Hyunjin will keep telling himself, and telling himself, and telling himself some more. 

****

At the door hinges squeaking with Hyunjin’s entrance, Seungmin instantly found him in the threshold. 

****

He cocked a brow at Hyunjin, as if genuinely surprised he showed up. As if he fucking _wants_ to be expelled, or something, and would’ve actually bailed. The shock and awe tempered quickly on his features, as he waved Hyunjin inside. 

****

“Take a seat, Hwang.” 

****

Hyunjin scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “I have a _first name,_ you know.” 

****

Seungmin's lips flattened, along with the glimmer in his eyes. “Take a seat, _Hyunjin.”_

****

Hyunjin refuses to acknowledge just how _nice_ his name sounds on Seungmin's tongue. For his own sake.

****

Without another word, Hyunjin shifted his board in his hand, and padded over to take a seat; planting himself at the middle desk in the first row, _right_ in front of Seungmin. His eyes are instantly filled with nothing _but_ Seungmin, in fact. He’s so... _pretty._ So pretty and perfect it makes Hyunjin angry. Why did he have to develop a debilitating crush on _him,_ of all people?! 

****

Hyunjin went through the motions and rolled his skateboard under the desk, safe and sound, and tried desperately to ignore the telling clip of his booming heartbeat. 

****

But Hyunjin’s brain immediately lit up like a christmas tree upon meeting Seungmin’s eyes, red warning lights flashing and a shrill internal siren screeching _“Pretty boy you like! Pretty boy you like! Right! There!”_

****

Yup, Hyunjin has a _doozy_ of a crush on student council president Kim Seungmin, as if that wasn’t obvious enough. The boy who hates his fucking _guts._ The boy who wants to _take him down._

****

Hyunjin really knows how to pick ‘em, doesn’t he.

****

And said student president scrunched his brows, once Hyunjin is closer in his sightline. Once he noticed _it._ His lips fell open in disbelief, as he wheezed, “You got _another_ piercing? Are you _serious?”_

****

Hyunjin’s own lips quirked at that, a bolt of molten excitement shooting through his core. Seungmin _already_ took the bait. Hyunjin didn't expect him to bite until _halfway_ through detention. If _at all._

****

Hyunjin slouched in his seat and propped his chin on a fist, gazing at Seungmin through hooded eyes. “I'm glad you find my mouth so interesting, Mr.president.” 

****

Seungmin's cheeks visibly reddened under the harsh fluorescent lighting, milky skin gradually turning rosy pink to fiery scarlet. His eyes widened, darting this way and that in a feeble attempt to avoid Hyunjin’s weighty stare. 

****

“I-I, um, couldn't _help_ noticing, so-” 

****

Hyunjin cracked an even wickeder smirk, consciously ignoring the pain that shot through his bottom lip at the action. “Take it easy, Seungmin.” Hyunjin placated, voice sweet like honey and just as thick in the air. “I'm joking with you.” 

****

Is he, though? 

****

He can't deny Seungmin looks incredibly cute blushing all the way up to his ears, coughing out words as if he came down with a nasty cold. He can't deny it at all. 

****

Seungmin looks lovely, when Hyunjin makes him flustered. 

****

Seungmin nodded, a small, tight bob of his head, and shrunk a bit in his seat. He looks startlingly out of place behind the imposing teacher’s desk, his lean body striking against the back of the rich, plush office chair he's sitting in. 

****

Hyunjin’s smirk has yet to leave his lips, as he leaned a bit forward in his desk. “Should you _really_ be sitting in the professor’s seat, Seungmin? I don't know,” Hyunjin chirped, airily. Like a spring breeze, disguising the force of a hurricane wind. “It seems a little... _disrespectful,_ hm?” 

****

Seungmin bristled at such an accusation, and from _Hyunjin_ no less. He pinched his brows in frustration, as he set the boy straight. “I'll have you know I _asked_ Professor Lee for permission to sit here, thank you very much.” 

****

Hyunjin rolled his eyes once again. He shook his head, sending pastel tresses bouncing about. Why is he not surprised? “You do everything with permission, huh.” 

****

Maybe Hyunjin is needling him a _bit_ too much. Maybe he’s toying with the student president a _bit_ too much. But he couldn't find it in himself to _stop_ —he’s having _way_ too much fun. 

****

“Have you ever done _anything_ on your own? Without asking for permission? Just curious.” 

****

Seungmin leered at Hyunjin. “Yeah,” he mused, eyes dark beneath his lashes, his growing smirk sharp and devilish. “I happily gave _you_ detention without asking permission.” 

****

Hyunjin snorted at that, “Touché.” 

****

Seungmin has some balls, he can't argue. Hyunjin admires that about him; he may be an uptight, no-fun-allowed teacher’s pet, but he has some _moxie_. Hyunjin can't help but think that, in another time, another world, they could be friends. 

****

Maybe even something more. 

****

Minutes passed in mildly awkward silence. There’s nothing interesting to focus on in the classroom, so Hyunjin kept his gaze soft and intentional on the student president. He’s the only thing here of interest to Hyunjin, anyways. 

****

Seungmin stared back at Hyunjin, unreadably. Contemplatively. “Why are you the way you are?” He eventually settled on, effectively catching Hyunjin off guard. _Why do what you do?_

****

Hyunjin forced his smile to ease down, just a bit. Little does Seungmin know, he just tugged even harder on the proverbial bait Hyunjin cast. 

****

The delinquent shrugged, bunching the already wrinkled shoulders of his school blazer. “It's fun.” 

****

He knows it's not the answer Seungmin expected. Not the one he _wanted._

****

That's why Hyunjin said it. 

****

Hyunjin would have loved to have gone into a drawn out spiel about how he thinks rules stifle his ability to creatively express himself, but he'll gladly forfeit the metaphors in favor of watching Seungmin squirm.

****

On cue, Seungmin’s frown deepened. “ _Fun?”_ he parroted, incredulously. “What's _fun_ about breaking rules?” 

****

Hyunjin quirked his brow with the baubles pierced through the arch. “Everything, Seungminnie.” He drawled, nonchalantly. “ Absolutely _everything.”_

****

The inaugural use of the nickname clammed Seungmin up but good, giving Hyunjin much needed time to causally pose, “You should try it sometime. Wanna break some rules with me, Minnie?” 

****

It was facetious at first. Just another excuse to push Seungmin’s buttons, make him unravel before Hyunjin’s eyes just a _tad_ further. Fray his edges up more, just to Hyunjin’s liking. But then Hyunjin realized, with a thunderclap in his chest cavity, he _meant_ it. He would _love_ for Seungmin to accompany him on a skate session by the english lecture complex, or help him section off his hair before dying it another pastel hue. 

****

There’s something wrong with Hyunjin, and he fucking _loves it._

****

Running with the newfound knowledge that he _really_ wants to break some rules with the student president, Hyunjin leaned even farther onto his desk, giving him a perfect view of the deep bob of Seungmin’s adam’s apple as he gulped. The student council president suddenly looks...odd. Different. Something in his eyes, something in the angle of his frown, how it's gradually chipping away with each heavy swallow down his throat.

****

Seungmin _looked_ at Hyunjin. Just looked at him, silently. Pieced him apart, from his long pink hair, to his dirty and unbuttoned dress shirt, to his freshly pierced lip ring. 

****

He can _see_ the desire to protest in Seungmin's eyes, but he looks hungry just as much. Hyunjin can see how much he wants to argue that he'll _never_ be a rule breaking punk like Hyunjin. And maybe that's true. But not true enough. His visceral want, visible in his dewy eyes and flushed cheeks, easily quelled the previous notion. 

****

Seungmin shoveled a final gulp down, before electing to speak. His voice is no more than a whisper, when he asks, “Is there a rule against the student council president kissing the biggest delinquent on campus?” 

****

His cheeks are tinged a lovely shade of pink, none too dissimilar from Hyunjin’s pastel mop. His eyes are starry and dark, as he gazes at Hyunjin from the professor’s ergonomic rolling chair. 

****

Well. It wasn’t what Hyunjin was expecting, but he’s _far_ from complaining. 

****

Hyunjin’s lips bloomed into a beaming grin, yet he’s equally as starving as Seungmin. Hyunjin slumped down a bit more against his seat’s backrest, exposing more of his thighs. He opened his arms, and cocked his head. An invitation.

****

“Let’s find out, Mr.president. Keep your promise,”

****

Hyunjin met Seungmin’s gaze, and he _swears_ he saw a shiver run down the student president’s spine. “Touch me _.”_

****

Seungmin gulped, audibly, and cautiously pushed out from behind the desk. He looks so small, as he stands from his seat and rounds the desk. His navy school blazer looks like it all but swallows his lean chest whole, his long legs buckle inwards as he takes a tentative step towards Hyunjin. The brazen, _angry_ Seungmin Hyunjin first met a few days ago has long since left the building, leaving a blushing, bashful mess of a boy in its wake.

****

Hyunjin, suffice it to say, _much_ prefers this version of Seungmin. Though, honestly, he’s _more_ than partial to either. 

****

“I hate you,” Seungmin murmured, not meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin can tell by the blush on his cheeks and the gloss on his eyes that he doesn't mean it. Seungmin continued to contradict the statement by padding over to the delinquent’s desk, and planting himself right smack dab on Hyunjin’s lap. _“Punk.”_ He spat out the word as if it’s poison on his tongue. As if it’s a _curse._

****

To Hyunjin, the moniker merely served as a pet name. _Baby, honey, punk._ There’s no difference. 

****

He slung his lanky legs over either side of Hyunjin’s hips, the toes of Seungmin’s polished loafers barely kissing the chipped, outdated tile. He got comfortable instantly. As if he’s meant to be there, on the meat of Hyunjin’s muscular thighs. And maybe he is. 

****

He’s so light, Hyunjin can barely fucking _feel_ him. He feels him in other ways, though. In the heat of his skin, apparent even through the starched fabric of his uniform. In the sheen of saliva on his lips, courtesy of the last nervous swipe of Seungmin’s tongue over the flesh. In the fire in his darkened eyes, as Seungmin gazes down at Hyunjin. Somewhat longingly. 

****

Somewhat enamored. 

****

Hyunjin unconsciously placed both hands onto the elegant dip of Seungmin’s waist. The student president didn’t bat him away. 

****

Hyunjin hummed, as he looked up at Seungmin. He’s haloed by the stark, painfully bright ceiling lights of the classroom, and Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone so beautiful in his life. _God._

****

What’s _wrong_ with him?

****

What’s wrong with _both_ of them?

****

“If it makes you feel any better, I hate you too.” Hyunjin lied through his teeth, as he leaned back against his seat, giving himself a better view of Seungmin sitting neat and pretty on his lap. Emphasis on _pretty._

****

Seungmin is very, very, _very_ pretty. 

****

And fuck, does he look like he _belongs_ there. Their differences mellow out into some variety of ying-yang perfection, once their bodies meet. The plain, wonderfully normal brown color of Seungmin’s hair works splendidly with the inhuman pink of Hyunjin’s dyed locks. How Seungmin’s hair is clipped nice and short, fringe laying flat on his forehead, and Hyunjin’s wild tresses are just about ghosting his shoulders. How perfectly the student council president’s ironed, pressed and spotless uniform clashes with Hyunjin’s unbuttoned, askew and dirtied uniform. 

****

It works—all of their differences. It all _works._ Somehow. 

****

Hyunjin doesn’t understand it, and he has a feeling Seungmin doesn’t either. But all that matters now, more than _everything else_ that led them to this moment, is what Seungmin says next;

****

The student president scooted a bit closer, a bit snugger in Hyunjin’s lap. Soon they’re chest to chest, as Seungmin grabbed two handfuls of creased lapel and pulled Hyunjin away from the backrest by his blazer. 

****

Now their faces are millimeters away from each other, opposing breaths fanning opposing lips. Hyunjin can smell the fresh spearmint on Seungmin’s breath. He’s sure Seungmin can smell the artificial tang of the grape slushie Hyunjin had before coming over on his. 

****

Like everything else about them, the striking difference _works._ Someway. 

****

“Are you gonna kiss me or what, Hwang.” Said Seungmin. 

****

It wasn’t even a question. 

****

Hyunjin likes Seungmin when he’s impatient. 

****

Actually? Scratch that.

****

Hyunjin likes _Seungmin._ Period. End of story. 

****

They shared a look, electricity bouncing between their blown pupils, before they both darted forward to seam their lips together. 

****

The kiss was innocent enough at first; Seungmin’s mouth tastes appropriately minty fresh and addicting, his lips plush and soft and absolutely _perfect,_ much like the boy himself. Their eyes fluttered shut in tandem, as the kiss progressed. 

****

Maybe it’s the thrill of it all making him rash, but Hyunjin can _confidently_ say that kissing Seungmin is the best smooch he’s had in a _while._ Maybe ever.

****

Yeah. Maybe _ever._

****

But the chastity didn’t last long, and _Seungmin_ made sure of it. He whined into the kiss, roving hands climbing up Hyunjin’s sides until he splayed long, lithe fingers across the expanse of his chest. His hands feel like a brand on Hyunjin’s chest, searing him through his blouse. Hyunjin wouldn’t be surprised if he finds two hand prints stamped onto his pecs tomorrow, from the sheer heat of Seungmin’s palms pressing into him. 

****

The kiss deepend. Became wetter, hotter, _needier._

****

Seungmin licked at Hyunjin’s mouth, an electric zip running down his spine at the feeling of the other’s tongue sliding over the smooth metal of his lip ring. Hyunjin keened at the sensation, his back arching off the wooden backrest as white splotches danced behind his lids. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Seungmin's waist, to the point where the boy may have fingerprint bruises left as a token of Hyunjin’s affections. 

****

Seungmin ground his hips into Hyunjin’s lap, just a bit. The deepening of the pressure was so light it could have been considered innocuous. Maybe even unintentional, just an unconscious shifting of body over body. But that brief, ghosting taste of friction didn't stop a bolt of blinding electricity from zooming up Hyunjin’s spinal column, before landing right in his mouth and making him gasp. 

****

Seungmin didn't waste a second, hungrily licking into Hyunjin’s parted lips. Like Hyunjin is a pool of water, and Seungmin is _thirsty._ Fucking parched, and Hyunjin’s mouth is the only thing that can fully sate him. 

****

All Hyunjin could manage was a high, pitchy whine, squeaking from the back of his throat. He tightened his vice grip on Seungmin's tiny waist, nails digging into the soft flesh hidden just beneath the fabric of his uniform. 

****

“I hate you. I fucking _hate_ you,” Seungmin growled agaisnt Hyunjin’s reddened lips, now _very intentionally_ rutting his hips down into Hyunjin’s. The delinquent under him choked on Seungmin’s spit at the frenzied movement, arching off the unforgiving backrest of the desk seat. Seungmin balled up two angry, lusting fists of Hyunjin’s school blazer, physically pulling him closer despite the content of what he just snarled. 

****

“Do you, though?” Hyunjin happily countered, sandwiched between another keening moan. His eyes are dark and dewy, pupils dilated wide and reflecting Seungmin in the pitch blackness. “Do you _really?”_

****

Seungmin didn't reply. He just kissed Hyunjin all that much harder. Which is fine, because Hyunjin thinks he knows the answer well and good already. 

****

Speaking of which...looks like they didn't need to imagine a parallel universe for them to become _something more._ Maybe even friends, at the end of this. It's a little backwards, all of it, but Hyunjin won't argue with the freshly discovered nuances of their... _relationship._ If it can even be _called_ that. 

****

But Hyunjin has more important things at hand— _literally._ Physically. _Emotionally._

****

Hyunjin's head is foggy, coherency clouded with nothing but _Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin._ His eyes are shut softly, but Hyunjin can feel Seungmin's warmth like butterflies landing on his skin, can see him through closed eyes like an aurora lighting up the night. His heart pounded, hot and heady, thrumming through his bloodstream like a goddamn _warcry_. He's flushed and chilled all at once, but Seungmin's grounding weight across his thighs kept Hyunjin anchored in the throes of the overstimulating storm. 

****

All of this emotion, all of this white-hot _feeling_ because of the student council president. The same boy who unceremoniously ruined Hyunjin's skate groove and subsequently threw him into a tailspin of _‘why am I suddenly thinking of Seungmin in this way?’_

****

The same student council president who wanted Hyunjin _expelled._ Maybe _still_ does.

****

Or maybe not, on second thought. 

****

Seungmin removed a palm from pressing into Hyunjin’s chest, and instead tangled his fingers into his silky soft pink hair, twisting long pastel strands around his digits. Creating knots, untangling knots, repeat. Fingers wrapped in shimmering pink reflected the light of the overhead incandescents. And then, without warning, Seungmin popped off Hyunjin’s mouth. The breach of contact lasted no more than a nanosecond, before he dived back in.

****

Except _this time,_ Seungmin took it upon himself to latch onto Hyunjin’s lip ring and fucking _pull._ He bit down on that thin band of silver like his life depended on it, and _boy_ was it hot as _shit_ at first. At _first._ Until Hyunjin’s eyes shot open, as a zap of pain pulsed through his mouth and jaw. 

****

“H-holy shit, dude,” Hyunjin whimpered, breathlessly, while gently easing Seungmin off his poor, innocent lip ring. _Ouch._ “That shit _hurt,_ man.” 

****

Seungmin blinked down at him, clearly dazed and clearly confused. His lips are puffy and bruised angry red, but still parted and tender like he's about to go back in for seconds, thirds, fourths. He blinked once more, and it was as if a veil was lifted. A switch flipped. Reality crashed over the student president with such visceral force, Hyunjin is surprised he stayed securely in his lap. 

****

His hooded eyes popped open, as he spluttered, “Oh-oh my _god,_ I’m so sorry-I don’t know what came _over_ me, I-”

****

Hyunjin shut Seungmin’s ranting up with another kiss; this one decidedly soft, and decidedly _not_ involving his newly added lip hardware. 

****

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin mused, once they pulled away. He’s smiling up at Seungmin, who is soon smiling down at Hyunjin. “It was pretty hot, honestly. Besides, you know, all the pain.” 

****

Seungmin, to his credit, allowed himself to giggle. For the first time since they’ve met, Seungmin laughed, and Hyunjin could compare it to a summer day or an ocean mist or something equally as pretentious, if he wasn’t so ditzy from that kiss. 

****

Seungmin sighed, and relaxed a bit more on Hyunjin’s lap. “What have you done to me, Hwang? I-I mean... _Hyunjin.”_

****

He loosened his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair, instead rhythmically carding his hand through his pastel locks, brushing them flat with the repetitive motion. 

****

Hyunjin quirked a brow, and he felt Seungmin’s gaze trailing the silver flash of his eyebrow piercing. “I didn’t do anything, Minnie,” _debatable,_ “You’re the one who asked to kiss _me,_ remember?” 

****

Seungmin balled up a fist of Hyunjin’s blazer, his eyes darting away to a far off corner of the classroom. He’s still so warm on Hyunjin’s lap. So grounding. “It’s not my fault. It’s your stupid pretty pink hair and your stupid hot piercings’ fault.” 

****

Hyunjin hummed, absentmindedly kneading his fingertips into Seungmin’s midsection. “Guess I’m glad it’s all banned. Now I can be the only dude with pink hair and piercings on campus to make you hot and bothered.” 

****

Seungmin sent him a glare, trying desperately to be threatening but he, truly, looks nothing short of lovestruck. “Whatever, Hwang. You’re incorrigible. At least I can tell the campus higher ups I _tried_ with you.” Did he, though? Also debatable. 

****

Hyunjin barked a laugh, “Oh, you tried all right. Tried to rip my _lip ring_ out of my fucking _mouth.”_

****

Seungmin, as always, took the bait instantly. “Well, it _is_ not allowed on campus grounds, so I was _technically_ doing my job by trying to rip it out. Right?” 

****

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at Seungmin, but his expression of severe scrutiny is offset by the dopey smile on his lips. Yeah. Seungmin’s got some bite in him, alright. _Literally,_ and figuratively. 

****

Hyunjin _definitely_ likes that about him. Along with, you know, _everything_ else.

****

Silence dragged on, only disturbed by the off-putting _tick tock_ of the wall clock hanging above the door. That, and the occasional fluttering breath from Seungmin, fanning from his reddened lips and onto Hyunjin’s neck. 

****

“Say, we’ve been here a while haven’t we?” Hyunjin posed, somewhat innocently, when the quiet began to grate on him. Yeah, a while of _kissing,_ and nothing else. But that’s not important. Hyunjin slowly ran a hand down Seungmin’s spine, fingers dipping down his shoulder blades before coming to rest at the small of his back. “You’ve taught me my lesson, blah blah blah, why don’t we bust outta this joint and go get some ice cream off campus?” 

****

Seungmin considered the offer for one, _maybe_ two minutes. The smile pulling onto his kiss-bruised lips was a give away enough, though. “ _Fine,”_ he huffed, desperately trying to keep his cheeks from bunching with the force of his grin. 

****

Seungmin slipped off Hyunjin’s lap, and the other immediately missed his weight and warmth. Hyunjin kept his severe disappointment internal, as he watched Seungmin stroll back to the head of the classroom. Seungmin retrieved his bag from behind the professor’s desk and slung it over his shoulder, as he turned back to Hyunjin. He locked into his gaze, and said, “But if the Dean asks, I put the fear of _god_ in you tonight, okay?” 

****

Hyunjin rolled his eyes from the umpteenth time that evening, but popped from his own desk all the same. He scooped up his board, holding it secure under one arm as he always does. “Sure, whatever you say Mr.president.” He sing-songed, bounding over to Seungmin’s side. “You _terrify_ me.” 

****

Seungmin just met him with a smile. Knowing and playful, the lovely quirk of his lips flashed behind Hyunjin’s lids with each languid blink. 

****

As the two made their way out of room 325, and down those three flights of stairs, and as they pushed through the door of building 8 in unison, Hyunjin had a realization. 

****

Detention wasn’t so bad. In fact, he wouldn’t mind getting _another_ demerit slip written up by a certain student council president soon. _Very_ soon, in fact. 

****

Maybe they can do next Friday? Hyunjin _did_ wanna impulse-dye his hair mint green, anyways. Maybe finally get that septum piercing he’s been eyeing in Changbin’s display case…

****

But maybe Hyunjin's getting ahead of himself. He could always just... _ask_ Seungmin out on a date, without needing another threat of expulsion to get them in a room together again. He wasn't as tough a nut to crack as Hyunjin imagined, thankfully. 

****

And he has a sneaking suspicion Seungmin would say yes, without much effort on Hyunjin's part.

****

Being the campus delinquent _definitely_ has its perks, pink hair and piercings aside. Thanks to a (not so) uptight teacher’s pet, at that. 

****

Who would have thought?

****

Hwang Hyunjin, notorious rule-breaking bad boy, _certainly_ never did. 

****

Not like he’s complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for part 2 in which a cocky af hyunjin takes a horrified af seungmin on their first date: spray painting the campus library at midnight! dw the paint is washable and Seungmin forces hyunjin to spend all morning cleaning it w him uwu (im joking but if this gets a good response mayb i'll legit write part 2 ajsjsjd)


End file.
